


Playing you like a ballad or a love song.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, and drowsy natsume, and natsume in general really, because i was, can u tell i was excited to do this prompt, have fun, i LIVE for blushy natsume, i love writing ero massages lol, in any case here have slightly consensual touching, this was tough but i loved it omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He turns his head towards the front again as Natori approaches. </p><p>His neck was still warm, tepid from the bath. It’s warm against his fingers. '</p><p>Natonatsu with Natori massaging Natsume's shoulders and it gets inappropriate and i wrote a fic for this because i CAN™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing you like a ballad or a love song.

Playing you like a ballad or a love song. 

A Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic

 

“A…massage?” 

Natsume does look over at him then. An expression of disbelief, confusion on his face, just barely conveyed through the exhaustion. 

“Yes? You’ve heard of massages, haven’t you?” Natori asks in turn, a slight grin on his. 

Natsume’s cheeks do flush then, “Yes, I have. But-” 

 

“You looked pretty tired. And seeing as you’ve been helping me out all this time, it’s the least I could do.” 

“I’m not…really.” 

“Natsume-kun, you have dark circles under your eyes. And you’ve been yawning since dinner.”

 

“A-ah, I have? Sorry. I just haven’t been able…” A yawn breaking the sentence apart into mumbling words, “to sleep lately.” 

“And that’s why I’m offering.” Natori says smoothly, “Maybe I can help you relax.”   
  


And Natsume immediately stiffens. “I’m fine. Thank you, though.”

“Are you sure? Like I said, you haven’t been looking so good. And I’m starting to worry about you.” 

 

That does it. Natsume looks away, averts his eyes.”I…”

 

“Only if you want me to, though.”

 

Natori’s tone is sweet, light. Honeyed. 

There’s a different light in his eyes, a light Natsume recognizes. 

  
_Let me at least do this._

That’s what those words implied. 

 

And it doesn’t take too long before Natsume’s resistance crumbles. It was getting easier to break. 

“…Fine. I-If you’re really insisting…” 

 

He turns his head towards the front again as Natori approaches. 

His neck was still warm, tepid from the bath. It’s warm against his fingers. 

Natsume’s still tense. 

  
“Try to relax, Natsume-kun.” Natori says, his voice is low. He lays his hands on the boy’s shoulders experimentally. 

So tense, rigid. Unyielding. Natsume’s voice is soft when he replies.

 

“O-okay.” 

He moves against Natori’s fingers, tilting his head back. Natori could feel the sigh going through his body as he attempts to relax. 

He could almost imagine the rabbit-like heartbeats just from seeing the blush. 

 

His neck and the back of his ears were painted red too.  

 

“Mm.”

A begrudging, quiet sound. And Natsume’s extremely conscious of it. 

 

“Does it feel good?” Natori asks and the question only serves to make the boy more self-conscious. 

Had he intended it? Probably. 

Natori pushes down gently, fingertips flaring out on the soft skin, the way that the boy’s shoulders give way beneath him. 

It feels…intimate, almost. 

 

“Feels weird.” 

“Weird?” Natori questions. There’s still a light tone to his voice, hushed though it may be, “Weird how?” 

“Weird as in…um. Never mind.” 

“Hm? You’re going to need to tell me how you feel, Natsume-kun. I’d need to know if it’s too rough. Or if I’m hurting you.” 

 

He’s deliberately picking his words; it’s exactly how he intends them to sound. Natsume knows this. 

“It’s f-fine.” 

 

“Fine?” 

Natori pushes down carefully then, and his fingers seems to drift slowly on the boy’s skin. Seemingly at random. 

“I need to know if it’s good or bad, too.” Natori says. The smirk clear as day on his face. He’s not even bothering trying to hide it now. 

 

The tension in the air between them is fragile, brittle, seems to crack the more that he touches him.  

The more that he watches the boy react, finally relax under his ministrations. Enough for his eyes to close and his breathing to even out. 

 

“Feeling better?”

“Mmm…” Natsume says. Almost sleepily. 

 

He does open his eyes when Natori’s finger traces its way up his cheek. Towards the circles under his eyes. 

“You shouldn’t work yourself to the bone like this. I get worried, you know?” 

  
“…It’s fine.” The customary response, automatic. A small smile, practiced, polite, “I’m used to it.” 

“That doesn’t exactly put me at ease, Natsume-kun.” 

 

“…Neither does this.” 

“Hm?”

“…I…” His words are a monotone, like he’s half-there, slipping through his mouth without his consent, “When…you touch me.” 

“’’’When I touch you?” 

“It feels…like fire is running through me. My heart, my veins.” 

 

There’s that blush again. A hand to cover his eyes. 

 

“I’ve never…been touched that way. By other people. They stay away from me, usually. I…I’ve usually kept my distance from them, from any friends and-!” 

The conversation is depressing, too depressing. 

 

Natsume’s fingers are slender, more delicate than they seemed. 

Natori takes the hand over his face and brings the back of his palm to his lips. Holding the boy’s gaze as he registers the movement. 

“Do you like it?” He whispers. 

 

His breath is warm on Natsume’s skin. 

 

This is not a conversation that follows common sense or the realm of reality. 

 

They stare at each other’s eyes at Natori pulls away. 

 

Enough to kneel down while Natsume stutters, the boy pulls away and he manages a kiss on the nape of his neck. Effectively freezing him. 

“N-Natori-san?!” 

“Do you hate it?” 

 

His act is in shambles, his mask scattered around their feet. 

When Natsume looks at him, he sees Natsume’s true face. He shivers. 

 

“I...It just feels. Weird.” 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” 

 

The smell of soap and the delicious warmth of his skin. Slowly, ever so slowly, their fingers interlinked, hands between them. 

Natsume never tells him to stop once. 

 

His lips are softer than Natori thought they would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration
> 
> A continuous goddang loop of the Shouwa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu OP hot damn


End file.
